Anna "Aunt Nanner" Otter
Anna Otter, usually referred to as Aunt Nanner, is the sister of Opal Otter and maternal aunt to Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly Otter. Aunt Nanner is an adventurous type with an insatiable zest for life. Aunt Nanner enjoys thrilling forms of transportation from motorboats to skydiving. PB&J often have fun trying to guess just how she will arrive in Lake Hoohaw. Aunt Nanner is the only family member of PB&J's seen on the program other than their parents, and she often spoils them. In the third season of the program, Aunt Nanner became friends with an otter named Redolfo, who shares her sense of adventure and fun. The two fell in love and decided to get married. Their wedding was seen in "Nanner Says, 'I Do'." She is almost always seen wearing a yellow necklace and glasses & is often seen wearing colorful hats as well. For her wedding, she wore a white long-sleeved gown with yellow and green cuffs, a white over-hang veil with a yellow heart, a yellow necklace with matching heart pendant and white high heel pumps. Notable Aunt Nanner Stories *"Go Away Gorilla" - PB&J are afraid to go to sleep because they hear what they believe to be a gorilla. When they tell her, she teaches them the Go Away Dance, a dance that she and Opal used as kids. *"Forgive Me Not" - Pinch accidentally rips Jelly's favorite cape, but Jelly will not forgive her. Later, Jelly accidentally breaks a pair of Aunt Nanner's sunglasses and Aunt Nanner forgives her, leading her to realize that she should forgive Pinch. *"The Johnny Pompalope Story" - Aunt Nanner reads the kids the story of Johnny Pompalope, but doesn't have time to complete it. They decide to make up their own ending. *"Aunt Nanner's Special Place" - Aunt Nanner discovers that her special place isn't quite what she remembers. *"The Mystery Crate" - PB&J are unable to resist opening a present sent to them by Aunt Nanner marked with a tag "Do not open until I get there." *"Thanks for the Giggle Melon" - Back from Howdydo Island, Aunt Nanner gives Jelly a giggle melon. Jelly ate the whole thing, then wanted to grow a new plant from the seed. Aunt Nanner encouraged her to not give up. *"Peanut Cries 'Uncle'" and "Nanner Says, 'I Do'" - Peanut struggles with the idea having to share his special time with Aunt Nanner with Redolfo; Aunt Nanner & Redolfo get married. I Love My Life According to her personality, this song (from Hoohaw is Where the Heart Is) must be all about her. Her words began on exploring the Pekingese Peaks and ice caps, and telling everyone that she loves her life before she says goodbye. The first and second choruses talk about her life that she loves a lot. Gallery Image:PB&J Otter - Aunt Nanner 1.jpg|With Jelly Otter in "It Works Both Ways" Image:PB&J Otter - Aunt Nanner 4.jpg Image:PB&J Otter - Aunt Nanner 3.jpg Image:PB&J Otter - Aunt Nanner 5.jpg|Aunt Nanner and Redolfo on their wedding day. F1 2273493.jpg F1 2273494.jpg Aunt Nanner PBJ.jpg Aunt Nanner about to sky dive.png|Nanner about to go sky-diving. Otters lakeside.PNG Aunt Nanner Otter (Full-Body).png PBJ-3-09-hoohaw heart in place 021 0001.jpg|Wearing a pink Eskimo outfit Nanner with Badger.PNG Nanner with Pooch.PNG Category:PB&J Otter Characters Category:Adults Category:Mustelids Category:Otters Category:Females Category:Characters with accents Category:Marine Animals